VDAC, that is, the Voltage-dependent Anion Channel, is also called mitochondria porin and plays an important role in the energy metabolism regulation of mitochondria in eukaryotic cells. Also, VDAC is known to play an essential role in cytochrome c leakage from mitochondria and apoptosis in mammalian cells (The Journal of Cell Biology, Volume 152, pp. 237-250 (2001)).
In the meantime, the compound represented by the formula (I), which is used as the active ingredient in the present invention, is described as a neurotrophin production/secretion promoter in WO01/14372.
However, there is no report that this compound is used as a VDAC regulator, apoptosis suppressor or mitochondria function ameliorator.